


Sunk

by newbie93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/pseuds/newbie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick one-shot form 3.11 that focuses on Scott's internal reaction to the revelation that Isaac is Allison's tether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I don't own Teen Wolf in the slightest. :)

What really hurts is that nobody seems all that surprised. They all exchange awkward glances as if each one knew it was coming from a mile away. Deaton doesn’t even have to say it out loud. It’s so obvious to him that all he does is quirk his eyebrow and reveal to the room what is blatantly obvious. Lydia and Stiles flit their eyes in his direction and, behind both, he sees only pity. There’s no confusion. No surprise.

All he can focus on is the silent exchange between Isaac and Allison. As if they too had a feeling that something like this would happen. Their heads turn towards him in unison and that moment alone allows him to see what everyone else noticed prior to this instant.

He feels a twang of anger. Not because it’s happening, that causes more hurt than rage, but because everyone else knew it would.

He rationalizes that they’ve all been a little busy in the past few weeks, that this new development isn’t exactly breaking news in the grand scheme of things, but he can’t help the feeling of betrayal that creeps up on him. Because with all of the crazy intense stuff that’s happened recently, there has been an equal amount of bullshit. Enough stupid and inconsequential moments that would have been an ideal time for someone to tell him, “Hey there have been some looks exchanged between your roommate and ex-girlfriend that may not be strictly platonic.”

Stiles texts him everything he has to eat during the day. Lydia reminds him every night about homework. Isaac lives with him. And Allison…

Allison is the one thing he never lost faith in. And though they’ve had more downs than ups lately, he thought they were at least close enough to warrant some sort of heads up. To give him some time to adjust in private instead of getting slapped in the face with information immediately before he lets himself be ritually sacrificed.

He knows that Allison and Isaac have been spending more time together, he himself has forced them to interact on more than one occasion, but he can’t pinpoint any moment so glaringly obvious that it would cause everyone other than him to expect a relationship to blossom.

He suddenly feels exhausted. This was the metaphorical straw that has broken him and he feels the weight of every decision, good and bad, slam into him with incredible force. He finally gives himself a moment to stop. To just stop and acknowledge every facet of his life. Every struggle and every triumph. He doesn’t let his mind wander too far because he fears that it’ll show the exact moment he lost himself.

It kills him knowing that he lost her too.

She’s looking at him now, she and Isaac, and he sees an overwhelming amount of guilt and regret. She knows, like she always has, the effect that she has on him. And now he knows the effect he no longer has on her.

He feels as though he is suddenly drowning and he realizes that tonight he will be forced to make more than one sacrifice. Dying for his mother is an easy one because he knows that, in the end, letting Allison go will be what actually kills him. He’ll do it though. He’s only ever wanted her to be happy. And if Isaac is what will cause said happiness, he’ll gladly lie to them. He said he’d wait for her but you can’t wait for something you’ve already lost.

“It’s okay.”

Allison Argent has been his anchor since the very beginning and now, as he walks towards the tub of water, he knows she’ll finally make him sink.


End file.
